An Encounter With Stupidity
by Jedeye13
Summary: So i'm back with...I can't say because then I will loose all chances of someone reading this. On with the story.....


An Encounter With Stupidity  
  
*A dark stormy night. Everyone is at Cloud's Villa and some guy named Jedeye but that's beside the point.*  
  
Cloud: Okay what do you guys want to watch. *looks at 2 video tapes* The Matrix or...The Wedding Singer. Who brought that one?  
  
Aeris: I don't know but I want to see it.  
  
Tifa: Yeah me too I heard it was really good.  
  
Barret: What you's crazy. I say the Matrix.  
  
Cid: ^*(^**& Matrix   
  
Vincent: I haven't seen the Matrix yet. So that one.  
  
RedXIII: *asleep* grrgrr Cosmo Canyon grrrgrr  
  
Cloud: Okay...I *looks at Aeris*...The Wedding Singer.  
  
Cait: Hey someone let me out of the closet. Please I promise I won't talk.  
  
Cid: Oh no if I have to hear that *^&*%^*(&(*& talk one more time I might inflict serious damage to it.  
  
Yuffie: *trying to steal some materia* Oh uh I want to see the Matrix.  
  
Cloud: Give back Barret's Materia Yuffie.  
  
Barret: Damnit Yuffie stop stealin my stuff.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah whatever.  
  
Shera: Put the wedding singer on.  
  
Cloud: *counting* Hmm seems to be a tie.  
  
Me: I want to see the Wedding Singer *everyone looks at me* What I have already seen the Matrix about 10 times.  
  
Cloud: Alright the wedding singer than. *puts tape in and sits next to Aeris* Aeris have i told you that i love you.  
  
Tifa: Oh no I'm not sitting by these two. I don't have the stomach for that. *gets off couch and sits on floor*   
  
Aeris: I love you to *start cuddling*   
  
Cid: Talk about whipped. *makes whip noise*  
  
Barret: You should talk. Shera says jump and you say how high.  
  
Cid: *blushes* That's not...Okay Maybe it is but...The movie is starting. *large lightning power goes out* What the (&^(&)*(&*^&*%*)(&*^&()^&%(*^$&*()))*$%^&*%^^%  
  
Shera: Captain!  
  
Cid: Uh sorry. So now what the...*shera looks at him* uh so now what do we do?  
  
Tifa: Ask the two love birds.  
  
Cloud & Aeris: What?  
  
Tifa: Never mind. *C & A return to whatever they were doing* Hey why don't we tell stories.  
  
Cid: HELL YEAH! I'll tell about this one time I went in the General Lee...  
  
Everyone else: NO DUKES OF HAZZARD EPISODES!  
  
Cid: DAMN!  
  
Barret: Okay this one time I met Mr. T...  
  
Everyone else: NO A-TEAM EPSIODES!  
  
Barret: DAMN!  
  
Vincent: Alright rule no TV shows.   
  
Tifa: Good Idea. Okay I'll start. One cold and dark night just like this.....*starts story*  
  
Meanwhile in The Northern Crater  
  
Sephy: Damn I'm Bored. Hey I know I'll go pay AVALNCHE a visit. Hehehehehehe. Okay mom I'm going out.  
  
Jenova: Where?  
  
Sephy: If I have to tell you it's to annoy AVALANCHE.  
  
Jenova: Don't give me your attitdude. Oh and get that Ancient for me.  
  
Sephy: Yeah Okay. *flies off* Stupid slug.  
  
Jenova: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Sephy: Damn!  
  
Back To The Villa  
  
Cloud: AGHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tifa: Cloud it's just a story.  
  
Aeris: It's okay Cloud I'm here for you. *gives him a hug*  
  
Cloud: Thanks Aeris. *grins happily* I love you.  
  
Aeris: I love you too.  
  
Tifa: Oh no there at it again.  
  
Me: Give them a break *everyone stares at me* Why does everyone do that?  
  
Vincent: Okay it's my....*sephiroth comes in*   
  
Cid: WHAT THE $%^($%*&$&%$*&^*^$^&%^(*^&*$&*^%&%*&%$&*^%*&%*&%*^$*&^(&^%(*^(*&_()(&(&*^%)(&)*%(*^_()*^&*%^&%*((*(^^%&*%^&*^*^*&*^&%^&*%*(&)*((&%&*%(*^(*&%&*%*(^(*(%(*^()&)(&^)*(^(%*&^(**(^(*^*(^()&^)^&)*^*(^(*^*^*^*)_(&*%_()(&%$&(^()&*%*&%(&*(& ARE *&(*^()*&)(&)(&)(&)*(&()&)(&(&^%(*&)(%#&$^(*#^$(&(#&%*(&#$%*^&$@&#%*(@^&$&*(^#)*$(&#*$^(#$*&#)&)(#& DOING HERE!  
  
Barret: Yeah that was good but you should have said ^$*&^&((*^(&^%(&*^%(&*^&(%*&^*(&)#*$(^*(#^$*(#^&$_(#(&*%#(*$^)#($&)*#^$(*#^$)(#$(& ^%#)($* )#_$)*#^$*(^#$()*^&#)*$^()#&$&*(#^%$*)^&#$)()*(&#)(*$&)#($(& %#)(&_)$)_*#$*^*)$&_#*_)#&$)*^)#($&_)#$*^)$(&#)_$#_($()*$(&#)#$_(&)*(#$_)#(*$)#$&_(#^&&#$_&#_($&)#&$_(#&$_(&#$_(&#$_(&#_($&_(#&$_#$)&#$(^&_)#$&*#(^$()#&$(&#$)__#(&$_)#*$)_(#&$_)&#_)&)#_&_)#&_)&#)&)#_$&_)#&$)_#$_)#&$_)$_)#_)&_)#$*#_$*)#$(^%$_)#$+@_(#^@_#+_@_&@#_(&@_)$&)_+@$_@#*|@$+*@+$*+@&$+@*$@+_+)@$+)@$+)*@$)_))&*()&%)*( HERE!  
  
Cid: Oh I see.   
  
Barret & Cid: Okay together now. WHAT THE (&*%^*)&%$&*^()*^()*^$(*#^(*^#)*$(^&)#*$^*#) ^#)%*(^&#)*%()#*^%)*(#^%$)*(^#)*%$^#)*$^#)*$^)(#*$^)*(#^$)*^#$()&*^#(&$%(*^$)(@&)*^@$)*^@#()^&)@*$^%)@*($^%)*(@^$()@^$)*^$)*^@$)(^@$()^@#$)*^%@$_()#%*^%#$)*(&$@_)(&@$^)*@$_(#&)(#^$)*^#%_()&#($^&#$*(*@)#*@^#*@&#(@*$^#*$&#$*&_()#*^()#$&*@^$)*^$)(^#%$)*^#%)(#%_(@)*$^(&#%$*@$)*^@#$)*^@&$%@&#$%)@&$@*(%@*$(^@)$_(&@#$(^)*^$&@#%$&@^#)&@#$@_&$_@$^&)@*$^)*$^)@$^)@#**^)*()(*&)(&#)(&@$)*^@)*$(^@)$(&)(@$&)(@$^)*(^%)*(^)(&@)_(@&%_(&%)*(^#)*%(^)($_(&%()_(&()@($)*@^$&^%*&_)*%((*!^#_)(!#_&*$%(&*~#_(!@$*_)@$(^@$&*%$()_$(@^&%*(^@$)(&$_)_$@&)*$^@()&$_@^$)*^@$%$@(@$($@()$@_()$_@)^(@$_()@&$_(@$_($_)@$+@$_)(&@$_(&@$_*_#)!#*$)($_()(@$)*%&%$*)@_*!_)#_)!@*#_)!@$^$&%*(@$()$)^**@%&_(@%_(@)*%(^&)@(%$)(@%^)(@&$@&$(()@%)(%)(@^%()%@)(&()%@^&)(%)@$+*@$_&@$^&)@$(&)@$_(@%()@%)(&%_&*@_)%*@$)*^@%$)_@%&__(@%^&_()%_(&%_()@&%_)(@%)(^%)*@%)(*@^%)(@&%()&@%(@&%_(@&%_(@&%_%@&_)@%&_)@%_%_@%$^@)*$()*^%)@*&$)(@&$()&)%(^)*@%^)*(@$&)(@&$)(&@$)*(^&$@)*&@$)(_@%)^*%)(&@$&%(&)*^%)(&$()&#%)(&a#%)(&#%)(&)#(%)#%^)(#&%)(&#%()&#%)(&#%(&#_()%&_)(#%&_)(#&%_)(&#%_(&#%_(&)#(%^(&^%#$()@&*$_)@$_(^)@_($&_()@$&_(@&$_$ YOU DOIN HERE!  
  
Sephy: MY FREAKIN EARS.  
  
Me: I didn't think it was possible to cuss that much. *everyone stares* What do i have something on me?  
  
Sephy: I'm here to cause you misery and *sees Cloud & Aeris on the couch* Damn get a room. As I was saying I'm here to cause misery and annoyance to all of you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Me: Right. *everyone including Sephy stares at me* This is really getting old.   
  
Cid & Barret: YOU STUPID *^$)*&)*$^&)(#&)*(#^% )*^#)(*@$()^#%)*^)#*^%)*(#^%)(#%)(&%_(&()&_(&_(#&*%(&#_()#&%*^_()@$&_(%&_(@^&%_(#&%_)(#&%_)(&#%_)(&%_(#&_()%&_(#&%_(#&%_(&%_(&#%_(#&%_(&#%_(&#%_(&#_%(&_#(%&_)(#&%_(#&%_(#&%_(&%_(&#%_(&#%_(&#%_)_)**#*.  
  
Tifa: Okay that's enough cussing. I think they're going to call the cops for disturbance of the peace. Damn!  
  
Vincent: So what do we do about him? *point at sephy*  
  
Sephy: *using cup with out a coaster* HA I DIDN'T USE A COASTER! SO WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT!  
  
Tifa: Look around no one used a coaster.  
  
Sephy: *looks* Damn. Well then I'm going to snoop around the house without permission.  
  
Tifa: Be my guest it's not mine.  
  
Sephy: Damn foiled again. Okay this time I'm going.....  
  
Me: *opens portal* I'll be right back. *everyone looks at me* Stop doing that it's really creepy. *in Passions* Okay where's that stupid doll. Ha found him.  
  
Timmy: Timmy's scared.   
  
Me: Shut-up and I'll take you to see charity.   
  
Timmy: Really!  
  
Me: Yeah now get in the sack. *doll jumps in* Ha sephiroth won't know what to do. *opens portal and reapears in Villa*  
  
Sephy: Okay Then I'll eat all the ice and not tell anyone.   
  
Tifa: There's an automatic Ice maker.   
  
Sephy: Damn it. i should have stayed....*I open sack at let Timmy out* OH NO IT'S THAT STUPID DOLL! *runs like a little girl out the door* I WANT MY MOMMY!  
  
Me: Alright I said I would take you to Charity. *opens portal into top of minshaft* Jump In.  
  
Timmy: Timmy's coming Charity. *jumps through portal and hits Charity when she was trying to climb up* Ugh Timmy's hurt.  
  
Me: Stupid doll. *everone looks at me* Okay why does everyone always look at me?   
  
Cloud & Aeris: What?   
  
Tifa: Nothing.  
  
Cloud & Aeris: Okay *returns back to what ever they were doing*  
  
Tifa: Who are you?  
  
Me: you mean that I've been here this whole time and you didn't even know who I was.   
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
Me: Okay...I'm Jedeye.   
  
Tifa: Nice to meet you. Thanks for getting rid of Sephy.  
  
Vincent: yeah that was nice of you.  
  
Cid & Barret: *power came on & they're busy wathing some Dukes of Hazzard & A-Team Show* Yeah good.....HAHAH...THIS KICKS **&()*&#$)*(&#*%^#($&.  
  
RedXIII: *still asleep*  
  
Cloud and Aeris: Yeah that was nice *returns to what ever they were doing*   
  
Me: *loosk at watch* Man it's late I better get back home. Thanks for tonight. Adios! *walks through portal and walks to apartment in cantina* Well that was fun.  
  
At the northern Crater:  
  
Sephy: I'm Back.  
  
Jenova: Did you get that Ancient.  
  
Sephy: Uh no I was chased by a talking doll and they all laughed at me and....  
  
Jenova: you're grouded for lying.  
  
Sephy: I'm SERIOUS!   
  
Jenova: Yeah come on where did they get a talking doll from. Go to your room.  
  
Sephy: *mutters* Stupid Slug  
  
Jenova: I HEARD THAT!   
  
Sephy: Damn.  
  
THE END or is it No It THE END maybe NO SERIOUSLY THIS IS THE END. or is it? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
THIS IS THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
